boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Blount
Mark D. Blount (born November 30, 1975 in Yonkers, New York) is an American professional Basketball player in the NBA for the Miami Heat. Blount is a 7'0" (2.13 m) tall Center (basketball) and weighs 250 lb (113 kg), being a primarily offensive big man with a soft touch. Blount played his collegiate basketball at the University of Pittsburgh before being drafted 54th overall in the 1997 NBA Draft by the Seattle SuperSonics, and would spend three seasons in the minor American leagues. He was first signed by the Boston Celtics as a Free agent on August 1, 2000 and led the team with 76 blocks that season, the most by a Celtics rookie since Kevin McHale in 1980-81. During the 2003-04 NBA season, Blount emerged as a dependable center, putting up 10.3 points, 7.2 rebounds, and 1.29 blocks per game in 29.3 minutes per game. He had a 28-point, 21 rebound game vs. the Orlando Magic on March 1, 2004. On January 26, 2006, Blount, along with Ricky Davis, Marcus Banks, Justin Reed, and two conditional second-round draft picks, was traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves for Wally Szczerbiak, Michael Olowokandi, Dwayne Jones and a conditional first-round draft pick. On October 24, 2007, Blount was traded to the Miami Heat along with teammate Ricky Davis in exchange for the Heat's Antoine Walker, Michael Doleac, Wayne Simien and a first-round draft pick. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2000 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 64 || 50 || 17.2 || .505 || .000 || .697 || 3.6 || .5 || .6 || 1.2 || 3.9 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 44 || 0 || 9.4 || .421 || .000 || .811 || 1.9 || .2 || .4 || .4 || 2.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Denver | 54 || 24 || 16.4 || .393 || .000 || .717 || 3.4 || .6 || .4 || .9 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 27 || 7 || 19.2 || .563 || .000 || .750 || 4.6 || .8 || .7 || .6 || 4.4 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 82 || 73 || 29.3 || .566 || .000 || .719 || 7.2 || .9 || 1.0 || 1.3 || 10.3 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 82 || 57 || 26.0 || .529 || .000 || .713 || 4.8 || 1.6 || .4 || .8 || 9.4 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 39 || 25 || 27.8 || .511 || .000 || .764 || 4.2 || 1.7 || .4 || .9 || 12.4 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Minnesota | 42 || 30 || 27.5 || .506 || .000 || .747 || 4.8 || .8 || .6 || .9 || 10.2 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Minnesota | 82 || 81 || 31.0 || .509 || .290 || .754 || 6.2 || .8 || .5 || .7 || 12.3 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 69 || 46 || 22.3 || .462 || .386 || .638 || 3.8 || .6 || .5 || .5 || 8.4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 585 || 393 || 23.5 || .506 || .342 || .724 || 4.7 || .9 || .6 || .8 || 8.3 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 0 || 9.8 || .500 || .000 || 1.000 || 1.8 || .3 || .5 || .5 || 1.5 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 10 || 0 || 14.4 || .545 || .000 || .700 || 3.6 || .2 || 1.1 || .8 || 3.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 4''' || '''36.3 || .486 || .000 || .737 || 9.3 || 1.0 || 1.5 || 2.0 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 0 || 10.8 || .286 || .000 || .000 || 1.5 || .3 || .0 || .0 || 2.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 22 || 4 || 16.9 || .467 || .000 || .697 || 3.9 || .4 || .9 || .8 || 4.2 Category:Celtics players